


Shore Leave

by elisetales



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Clingy-ness, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, Request Meme, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisetales/pseuds/elisetales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on shore leave, Cain takes Abel to get his ear pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> I know this isn't your prompt, bb, but you _did_ say you wanted to see Cain threaten to have his name tattooed on Abel's ass. Your wish is my command.

Abel leaned closer into Cain, wriggling on his lap to get comfortable, Cain's fingers firm around his thigh.

"You wanna get out of here soon or what?" Cain murmured into Abel's ear, giving his earlobe a sharp nip.

Abel had to strain in order to listen, could only just hear Cain over the pounding of the music. He shook his head and turned his face to press his lips to Cain's ear, gently replying, "Not yet, Cain, we only just _got_ here." Cain's fingers tightened around Abel's thigh but he said nothing, and Abel laughed and added, "Come on, don't be so boring; when was the last time we got shore leave?"

He made to get up from their table, to buy himself and Cain another drink, but Cain grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back down, hooking an arm around Abel's middle and holding him tightly in place, so that Abel could barely breathe let alone move.

" _Cain_ ," Abel whined, attempting to wriggle away from him.

"We'll go together," Cain said into his ear. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not in a place like this. You want some asshole to haul you out back and have his way with you?"

Abel rolled his eyes but let Cain hold him there, unwilling to get into yet another argument over this. Cain had been strange from the moment they'd stepped off the ship—ridiculous and overprotective, forcing Abel to stick close to his side as if the moment he let Abel slip out of his line of vision someone else might steal him away. It had been almost endearing at first, but Abel was fast getting tired of Cain's constant and aggressive displays of possessiveness, and couldn't understand why Cain wouldn't just leave him alone for a little while—give them both some space to breathe after being cooped up together in that tiny room for weeks.

The way Cain had dragged him around over the past few days—looking constantly smug and almost _proud_ to have Abel on his arm, as if Abel was some sort of prize—was starting to annoy Abel, though he knew if he tried to talk to Cain about it it'd get them nowhere, and that Cain would only make him pay for it once they got back to the ship.

With a resigned sigh, Abel leaned back into Cain and placed his hand over Cain's where it rested on Abel's stomach. He turned his head to one side to whisper into Cain's ear, the back of his head rested against Cain's shoulder, but forgot what he was going to say when his lips brushed against Cain's earring. He flicked out his tongue to map the sharp edges of it, wanting to make Cain squirm and perhaps even get so annoyed with Abel that he let him go, and sucked Cain's earlobe into his mouth, tongue stroking the back of Cain's ear.

Cain shuddered against him, arm tightening around Abel's middle, and Abel flushed hotly when he felt Cain grow hard against his ass. Abel bit his lip and rocked back against him, uncaring now that they likely looked as if they were about to strip down and fuck right there in the booth. One look around the club and they weren't the only ones.

Cain hissed, rolling his hips, and panted, "What the fuck are you doing, Abel?" He didn't sound very annoyed, though Abel couldn't bring himself to care about that right now, not with Cain hot against his back and cock hard against his ass.

Abel tipped his head back further and kissed the soft spot behind Cain's ear, before dragging his tongue over the earring again. "I like your earring," he purred into Cain's ear, fingers tightening around Cain's hand. "It's _hot_."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm..."

Cain abruptly slapped a hand against Abel's thigh, causing Abel to jump and let out a startled yelp. "Get up, we're leaving. I've got an idea." 

***

Abel frowned when Cain stopped outside the tattoo parlour, glowing neon lights promising both tattoos and piercings. He'd assumed Cain had made them leave the club in order to drag Abel off somewhere for a hard and desperate fuck, and after what Abel had considered rather promising foreplay back there in the booth, he was beyond disappointed.

"What are we doing here?" he asked, glancing sideways at Cain. "I thought we were going to—"

"We will. Later," Cain promised him. "But right now I think it's time you loosened up a little."

"What?" Confused, Abel looked away from Cain and into the window of the shop, where the walls were covered with various tattoo designs and posters of half-naked women. Rough-looking men and women were inside being tattooed in the chairs, and Abel started and glanced away when one of the men behind the glass looked up and caught Abel staring.

"What's going on, Cain?" Abel asked uneasily, backing away from the window. Cain caught him by the hand and pulled Abel into his body.

"Thought you said my earring was hot," he reminded Abel, hand warm on the small of Abel's back.

Abel blushed, embarrassed Cain now knew one of the many things about him that turned Abel on, and grumbled, "So? What does that have to do with anything? I asked you why we were here."

"Because you're going to get one too."

"What? Cain, no—"

Cain had the gall to laugh at him. "Don't be like that. Come on, it'll be fun. You're always telling me off for calling you uptight, yeah?"

Abel glared at him, jaw set and brow furrowed. "Yeah. So."

"So prove me wrong."

Abel had to resist the urge to stomp his foot against the concrete like a child. Cain knew him too well, _knew_ he wouldn't back down from a direct challenge and risk making himself look weak, or giving Cain something he could later throw at him in an argument.

He squared his shoulders, staring directly into Cain's eyes, and took a deep breath. "Fine," he said between clenched teeth.

Cain laughed again. "Yeah? Well let's see how tough you are, then." He glanced into the window, hand still stroking the small of Abel's back, and a feral sort of smirk settled on his lips. "You know, if you don't want an earring," he began slyly, "I guess you could always get my name tattooed on your ass instead."

Abel balked at him. " _What_? Cain, I— _no_. No way in _hell_. Just... ugh."

"Who the fuck cares if I'm the only one who has to look at it?" Cain snapped, expression suddenly sour, like someone had flipped a switch.

Abel blushed and looked down at his feet. Somehow he and Cain had managed to avoid having this conversation so far, though Abel had wanted to have it with him on more than one occasion; particuarly the days Cain was distant and Abel had cause to be suspicious. 

Cain grabbed Abel by the wrist then, looming over him, his chin pressed to Abel's forehead, and said in a low voice, "I _am_ the only one who's looking at it. Right?"

Suddenly flustered, Abel swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes..." Cain's fingers tightened around his wrist as if he didn't quite believe it, squeezing and cutting off the blood-supply, and Abel quickly added, "Cain, _yes_ , you know you are; there's no one else."

"Good," Cain said in a lighter voice, and gave Abel a playful slap on the ass. "And wipe that look off your face, I was only fucking with you."

Abel was unconvinced.

A man walked by then and was unfortunate enough to make eye-contact with Abel. Cain growled at him and grabbed Abel by the ass, dragging Abel close to his body again. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he snarled at the man, who flinched and hurried on walking.

Cain waited until he was gone before he smirked down at Abel, who glared up at him disapprovingly. "Can't take you anywhere, can I?" Cain asked, dragging warm, calloused hands up and down Abel's sides, pushing Abel's thin t-shirt up to expose his skin to the balmy night air.

Abel pushed Cain's hands back down, suddenly impatient, and muttered, "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

"Whatever you say, princess," Cain replied with an unnerving grin, and took Abel by the hand, pushing open the door to the shop and dragging them inside.

* * *

The air inside was warm and smelled like gin and cigarette smoke. Abel fidgeted nervously in the chair while a huge man with too many tattoos and so many piercings Abel couldn't count them loomed over him, cigarette between his lips as he readied the long silver needle, wiping it down with antiseptic solution.

Abel bit down on his lip and glanced up at Cain, heart thundering behind his ribs, and cast him a panicked look. "I'm not sure about this," he hissed under his breath, and Cain smirked and petted him condescendingly on the head, brushing Abel's hair back behind his ear. "Relax, sweetheart, it'll only hurt a bit." He threw the tattooed man an amused look and sat down in the chair by Abel, lighting a cigarette and stashing the lighter in his jacket pocket.  

Abel tried to breathe slowly, feeling himself start to hyperventilate. He clutched at Cain's knee and snapped, "Give me your hand."

Cain did as he was told faster than Abel expected and tightly interlaced their fingers. When Abel lifted his head he was surprised to see Cain looking down on him with a gentle expression—concern, perhaps. He flicked his cigarette into the tray and leaned close to Abel's ear, murmuring, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, alright? If you want to stop, say it now and I'll take you home." He kissed Abel's ear. "You alright?" 

Slightly calmer now, Abel took a deep breath and exhaled carefully, nodding his head. "I'm fine, just... just hold my hand," he said finally.

"You ready?" the man with the needle asked Abel in a gruff voice.

Abel looked up at him, a sheepish look on his face. "Are you sure the needle's clean?" he squeaked.

The man puffed on his cigarette, eyes narrowed and giving Abel a withering look, and Cain cut in, "It's fine, _he's_ fine, just fucking do it."

The tattooed man shrugged one shoulder and stepped to Abel's side, grunting at him to turn his head. Abel did as he was told and held onto Cain's hand for dear life, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He heard Cain whisper, "Relax, baby, you're almost there," when the tattooed man suddenly pinched Abel's earlobe and thrust the needle into the soft flesh of his ear in one swift motion. Abel gasped, breath catching in his throat, and Cain squeezed his hand again and laughed. 

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Abel sat up straight, using Cain's hand for leverage, and touched a hand to his ear, gently fingering the tiny silver stud Cain had picked for him. He exhaled carefully. "It's over?" he asked, slightly disbelieving it had been so easy. 

Cain stood and brushed a thumb over Abel's earring, a pleased sort of look on his face. "Looks good on you," he quietly remarked. 

Abel blushed and swung his legs over the side of the chair, a little shaky-kneed as he made his way over to the mirror to inspect the piercing. Cain followed him, standing behind him and watching Abel's reflection, hands heavy on Abel's shoulders and so close Abel could feel the heat of him through the thin cotton of his t-shirt.

"You like it?" Cain murmured, squeezing Abel's shoulders.

Abel gave Cain's reflection a small smile. "It could be worse," he admitted, studying the tiny earring now. It was small and inoffensive, and likely wouldn't even be noticed by most people unless Abel pointed it out.  

Cain slid his hands down over Abel's arms and looped them around his waist instead, gently nipping the side of Abel's neck. "Well," Cain whispered, swaying them as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, "what do you think about coming back next time we get shore leave and getting my name tattooed on your ass?" He ground his hips into Abel's ass, pulling Abel closer into him. 

"Don't push your luck," Abel replied, though he smiled and leaned back against Cain's chest.

 


End file.
